Magic
Magic is the colloquial term for the unique manipulation of metaphysical energy known as a source. A rare and unpredictable gift inherent within a select few people throughout the world, it has therefore been difficult for scholars and researchers to discover and comprehend. Transmission and Practitioners All organic life is capable of utilising one form of magic or another, albeit only after years of dedication to the training of their chosen school. There are five inherent sources of energy found in sapient beings - anima, arcana, draíocht, mana, oratia and praestaria. These remain dormant within the body until a certain act or desire causes them to realise their magical potential. All other sources are gifted to a person by external forces, as is the case with divinity and cerritulia. Those who practice magic are given different titles depending on which type of magic and school of magic they master in. An abjurer, conjurer, divinationist, evocationist, illusionist, necrosurges and transmutionist are experts in the fields of Abjuration, Conjuration, Divination, Evocation, Illusion, Necrosurgy and Transmutation, respectively, while bards, clerics, druids, monks, paladins, wizards and warlocks are masters of the practices of Bardsmanship, Clericism, Druidcraft, Monasticism, Oathkeeping, Wizardry and Eldritch Patronage, respectively. Spellcasting People gifted with a source can release this energy as an effect in a process known as spellcasting. A spell is the effect produced by the act of spellcasting. Spellcasting requires five main factors in order to be successful: an arcane focus, an incantation, a free hand to motion with, concentration and clear intention of what the user wants to happen. Education Because of the rarity of magic, practitioners are usually left to their own devices in terms of training to master their magical craft. Limitations While extremely powerful, magic has restrictions, either self-imposed or external, on what its practitioners are able to do. Magic relies on the knowledge of the caster, meaning that a caster must know the composition of what they wish to create, change or affect. Similarly, magic can do nothing more than what the caster believes it can do. A spellcaster who sees magic as only able to manifest illusory images will only be able to use illusion magic, as they have trained both their mind and their magic in this method. Magic also has a physical limit. Since magic originates from the energy within a person's body, in the similar manner to metabolic energy, exhaustion is a common problem with apprentice spellcasters. Learning magic is comparable to an athlete training to be run a marathon, in that spellcasters must train both their body and mind to be able to withstand the force of the sudden burst of energy that precedes the casting of a spell. For as strong as magic is, it is unable to reanimate the dead as anything more than a Remnant. In the same vein, healing magic is only able to accelerate the regeneration of cells, clot the blood to prevent massive blood loss, and numb the area of effect. Magic cannot heal fatal wounds or the effects of toxins or diseases, although it can delay or reduce the symptoms. Schools of Magic In magic, a school is a grouping of spells, characterised by a shared theme, such as protection or transformation of matter. There are eight currently schools of magic in Hollumund. Abjuration Abjuration is the practice of banishment, protection and healing. Conjuration Conjuration is the practice of creating matter from nonexistence. Divination Divination is the practice of seeking knowledge of past, present and future events. Enchantment Enchantment is the practice of manipulating the body and mind of others. Evocation Evocation is the practice of producing elemental effects. Illusion Illusion is the practice of manifesting hallucinatory images and sensations. Necrosurgy Necrosurgy is the practice of controlling the cellular decay of organic and inorganic life. Transmutation Transmutation is the practice of transforming matter or a part of matter into an entirely different form. Classes of Magic A class, in terms of magic, is a particular branch of magical practice, each one using a separate source to cast their spells. Monasticism Main Article: Monasticism Monasticism revolves around the act of manipulating the anima found within one's body and mind, and, at its peak, the anima of everything and everyone around them. Subclasses of this branch are known as "Monastic Traditions", or "Ways", and include such practices as manipulation of shadows and shade for the purposes of stealth, control and manifestation of the elements of fire, water, earth and air, or the clearing of blockages within the soul due to soul-borne illnesses. Bardsmanship Main Article: Bardsmanship Bardsmanship is the literary and oratorical talent of blending the source of oratia with the practice of music, public speaking, oral historical study and storytelling. Through binding their magic to the spoken word or the notes of a musical instrument, bards are able to instill within all but the hearing impaired effects that can prove to be either detrimental or beneficial to their life. Druidcraft Main Article: Druidcraft Druidcraft is the communion with and commandment of nature and its inhabitants within an area of sanctified land. Religious scholars, lorekeepers, medical exemplaries and guardians of druidic practices, druids live a hermetic lifestyle, isolated from civilisation in nomadic tribes known as "druidic circles". Oathkeeping Main Article: Oathkeeping Oathkeeping is the comprehension and manipulation of mana through the application of negative and positive desires and actions. The former manifests as destructive capabilities, such as the power to create a stream of scorching heat, while the latter takes a more defensive approach, such as allowing its practitioners to form barriers of mana or heal illnesses and wounds. Patronage Main Article: Patronage Patronage is an agreement, either verbal, physical or written, between an otherworldly being and a mortal. The former the latter with a small portion of their power in return for the mortal carrying out a task for them, which can be anything from simply retrieving a stolen artifact to releasing them from their prison in the very depths of the ocean. Theurgy Main Article: Theurgy Theurgy is the ascetic invocation of and allegiance between a deity and the most pious of their followers through strict and religious ceremony. In return for expanding the magnitude of their worshippers, acolytes are gifted with a small portion of their god's power, pertaining specifically to the singular domain held by their deity. Wizardry Main Article: Wizardry Wizardry is the manipulation of the sentient energy known as arcana. The most volatile and temperamental of sources, wizardry is therefore one of the most controversial magical practices in all of Hollumund. Wizards are driven by an intense and insatiable urge to gain power, no matter the personal, physical or mental cost to themselves or others, under the influence of the arcana's desire to leave the wizard's body and return to their realm of origin, eventually driving them insane. Trivia * In Hollumund, spellcasting is determined by a character's Intelligence score, instead of the Charisma score of Bards, Paladins and Warlocks, and the Wisdom score of Clerics, due to the knowledge and recollection necessary for practicing magic in this universe. See Also * Arcane Focus * Staff * Wand Category:Lore Category:Magic